Isolation
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Chapter 13,14,and15 added Dec.8th. Story Complete! Please Review and thanks to those who did!
1. Drunken Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Profiler. Enjoy the story.  
  
Summary: Sam and John get trapped in headquaters and Sam finds out about John's past as he starts to freak out from the isolation.  
  
Sam walked into Bailey's office. There was a huge storm ahead.  
  
"Have you seen John?" asked Sam.  
  
Bailey shook his head. "I haven't heard from him all day"  
  
Sam was worried because John was never late. She got on the phone and called hi cell phone.  
  
  
  
John finished the last of the vodka bottle. He spotted a liquor store and went inside. He was dressed for work but didn't bother going. He heard his cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller id. It was headquarters. He bought another bottle and climbed into his car. Everything was a bit blurry and he damn well knew he shouldn't be driving, but what the hell. He drove aimlessly and found himself parking at work. He sighed not wanting anyone to see him in this unstable condition. John got out of the car. Grace and George walked by.  
  
"Hey" said George.  
  
He ignored them and continued in. He went straight to his desk. Bailey walked up to him.  
  
"We solved the case" said Bailey.  
  
"Congratulations" said John drunkily.  
  
"John i know what day it is and this is not the way to go" said Bailey.  
  
"Really" said John loudly. "You know what Bailey i really don't care what your input is"  
  
Sam stopped in her tracks. The remaining agents turned to watch.  
  
"John let me take you home" said Bailey.  
  
"Why haven't i caught him?" asked John angrily. "The bastard ruined my life"  
  
Sam had no idea whom he was talking about.  
  
"I have work to do" said John.  
  
Everyone left but John, Bailey, and Sam. John walked away angrily.  
  
"Bailey let me talk to him" said Sam. "Maybe i can get to him"  
  
"He's destructive right now" said Bailey.  
  
"Why?" asked Sam.  
  
"It's not my place to say" said Bailey. "Call if you need anything"  
  
He hugged her. Bailey left. She saw John walk back in with a cigar in his mouth and a drink in his hand.  
  
"This is going to be a long night" muttered Sam.  
  
Please REVIEW! This is just the beginning. 


	2. Into the abyss

Chapter 2  
  
John finished off his glass of vodka and poured another drink.  
  
"So Dr. Waters" said John. "Are we alone?"  
  
"Yes" said Sam. "Can you tell me what's going on with you? I never seen you like this"  
  
"Scares you doesn't it?" asked John. "Anyway you don't care"  
  
Sam walked closer. "Yeah I do"  
  
John sat at his desk and looked through some papers. Then he stopped. He walked to Sam's office. Sam followed him.  
  
"Why don't you sit?" asked Sam.  
  
"I don't need therapy doctor" cried John. "I need to get out of here"  
  
He started to walk towards the exit. Sam chased after him.  
  
"You are not driving anywhere" said Sam.  
  
They heard the phone ring. Sam let the message machine get it. She grabbed John's arm. John stopped in his tracks as he heard the message machine.  
  
"Happy Birthday Johnny" said a man. "Daddy didn't forget. Daddy never forgets. Tell blondie hello. If you are a good little boy I'll give you your present"  
  
John ran over to the machine and started to hit it with his fist. He picked it up and threw it across the wall. Sam gasped. Then John took out his gun and looked at it. Sam feared for the worst.  
  
"Don't" said Sam.  
  
John didn't hear her. John was about to raise the gun to his head when Sam grabbed it and tossed it. She hugged him tight.  
  
"We'll get through this" sobbed Sam. She didn't know about his past, but will damn well find out. Just then the lights went out and the emergency lights came on.  
  
"It's him" said John slowly. He pulled Sam into her office.  
  
"Who?" asked Sam worriedly.  
  
John ignored her and locked the door.  
  
"Why were you about to kill yourself?" asked Sam.  
  
"I was being stupid" said John. "Do you have a gun for protection?"  
  
Sam nodded. He shut her blinds.  
  
"I'll call Bailey" said Sam.  
  
She got on the phone.  
  
"Damn" said Sam. "The phones are down"  
  
She tried her cell.  
  
"Battery is out" said Sam.  
  
John ran to a trashcan and threw up. Sam came up and made sure he was okay. She handed him a tissue.  
  
"John you don't look so good" said Sam.  
  
John rolled over. Sam could see he lost color and she checked his temperature.  
  
"You're burning up" said Sam.  
  
"I'll be okay" said John.  
  
His eyes started to close. She saw the vodka bottle on her desk. She slapped him He awoke.  
  
"How much did you drink tonight?" asked Sam urgently.  
  
"A few beers" said John. "and a bottle and a half of vodka"  
  
"Oh my god" said Sam. "and then you drove"  
  
John turned away.  
  
"Damn it John" said Sam. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Everything" muttered John slowly.  
  
Sam turned his face. "Look don't fall asleep"  
  
"Can't help it" said John smiling.  
  
Sam wiped her tears afraid she might lose him.  
  
"I'm not kidding" said Sam. "You might have alcohol poisoning"  
  
John turned to the bucket and threw up again. Sam went to her closet and brought out a few pillows. She then looked for something to eat. She didn't hear John heaving anymore and turned around. He was lying on the floor unconscience. Sam ran up to him and shook him. When he didn't wake up she checked his pulse.  
  
"Don't do this" said Sam.  
  
She started CPR and after awhile he started coughing.  
  
"You jerk" said Sam through tears.  
  
She sat him up.  
  
"Sorry" muttered John.  
  
"We'll get out of here and I won't let anything happen to you" said Sam.  
  
For those of you who want to know if this is a SJR. You are going to have to read the whole thing. You might be surprised. Please REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Takes two to tango!

Chapter 3  
  
Sam helped John on her couch. She hoped the power came on soon.  
  
"You never told me it was your birthday" said Sam.  
  
John winced. "I hate my birthday"  
  
"Doesn't everybody" said Sam. "Getting older"  
  
"It's not that" said John.  
  
"Oh" said Sam. "John was that your father"  
  
"Yeah" said John. "That was daddy dearest"  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Sam.  
  
John looked at Sam knowing he owed her an explanation since he almost died on her.  
  
"Not really" said John. "but it will probably help"  
  
Sam sat next to him.  
  
"Later" said John taking his eyes away.  
  
"Ok" said Sam.  
  
She handed him some crackers. "Eat something"  
  
"I think I got most of the alcohol out of my system" said John. "I must really stink"  
  
"Vomit and vodka don't make a good combination" said Sam. "Let's go to the shower"  
  
Sam put John's arm around her shoulder and helped him up. He sat back down and held his head.  
  
"Once the room stops spinning" said John.  
  
Sam once again helped him up. She made sure she had her gun and unlocked the door. She walked through the dim lighted headquarters and they went downstairs to the showers.  
  
"Do you have clothes?" asked Sam.  
  
"In my desk" said John.  
  
Sam nodded and turned on the shower.  
  
"I'll be right back" said Sam.  
  
"Be careful" said John.  
  
Sam quickly went upstairs and retrieved his clothes, but her eyes caught something on his desk. Under a pile of papers was a copy of a news article. She picked it up and read some of it. She gasped and dropped it after reading the date. She hid it and realized she was up there too long and quickly went back downstairs. John was wrapped in a towel. Sam blushed and handed the clothes to John.  
  
"Bailey will probably send someone over" said Sam.  
  
"He sent you to babysit" said John rolling his eyes.  
  
"He worries about you" said Sam.  
  
John got dressed and they went upstairs together.  
  
"You still don't look good" said Sam.  
  
"Yeah well" said John.  
  
They looked in eachother's eyes.  
  
"I thought I lost you" said Sam. "First Tom then I thought you"  
  
"I'm sorry for putting you through that again" said John. "Two ruthless murderers after both of us"  
  
Sam shuddered. Someone knew what it was like to go into hiding but the person found you and tormented you.  
  
"We have to get help" said John. "It's not safe here. Like Jack Patrick can find ways to get anywhere"  
  
Sam did the unexpected and kissed John long and hard. She couldn't let this one go. She took off her shirt and he took off his. They continued to throw their clothing all over. John picked her up and carried her to her office. They dropped to the floor. They clung to eachother and made love.  
  
"Top or bottom?" asked Sam knowing the answer.  
  
John laughed and kissed her again. Sam pulled the blanket down. They didn't notice someone walking across her office.  
  
I encourage everyone to start writing Profiler fanfics. We need more. This show is too interesting for so little fanfics. Please Write and Review!!! 


	4. Breaking Point

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was majorly busy on my Charmed story Moving on and loving it which turned out to be a hit. So here is the story, a full explanation of my absence is in my Profiler AU Halloween. Hey after you read and review this make your way over there and read it! Now here is Chapter 4!! Enjoy and one more thing.. REVIeW  
  
John and Sam laid under the blanket. They hadn't regret anything. Then John started talking.  
  
"My mother name was Noreen" said John. "My father was Patrick, he was dirty and abusive. He always beat up my mother when I was in the room and when I was five he beat up on me"  
  
Sam was shocked. She had no idea. How could she not see it? She was a profiler.  
  
"When I was 7 we went on the run" said John. "The police couldn't help because we didn't have evidence. So we took some clothes and the money we had and left. We went to New York, San Francisco, and Virginia, but he always found us. Finally we stayed with some friends in Nebraska. We didn't hear from Patrick in a year so we thought we were safe. It was my ninth birthday and my mother wanted to give me the best birthday because my father didn't tolerate birthdays. So she went out to get me presents and cake"  
  
Sam could hear his voice cracking.  
  
"She was gone a really long time and I was getting worried" said John. "Then the phone rang and Tina answered it. She looked at me nervously and was nodding. She hung up the phone and told me my mother got into a car accident. I knew she was dead and I also knew it was murder. From then on I promised her I would catch my father and kill him"  
  
Sam looked at him and wiped his tears. She then glanced at his back and saw scars. John turned away.  
  
"It's alright" said Sam.  
  
She also saw his arm and it looked like he had been burned. John started to get dressed.  
  
"Now you know why I hate birthdays" said John. "I never celebrate it and it's the day my mother died"  
  
Sam wiped her own tears. "I'm sorry" said Sam.  
  
John shook his head and finished getting dressed. They heard a noise outside.  
  
"What was that?" asked Sam.  
  
"Get dressed" ordered John picking up the gun.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
"Stay here" said John.  
  
"No" said Sam getting another gun that was under her desk.  
  
"Sam don't argue" said John.  
  
"John look we are in this together and we're better off together" said Sam.  
  
John thought about it then agreed.  
  
"Stay behind me" said John.  
  
They came out of the office and shut the door. There was someone sitting at John's desk. They saw a shadow.  
  
"Don't come any closer" said the voice.  
  
John swallowed.  
  
Sam felt John's hand tense.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hi to your daddy?" asked Patrick.  
  
"If I had one" said John coldly.  
  
"That was harsh" laughed Patrick. "You and blondie put the guns down"  
  
Sam looked at John and he nodded. They threw their guns to the ground.  
  
"Now sit over there" he said pointing to a couple of chairs on the other side. They did what he said. "I'm going to tell blondie about how you misbehaved. Is that alright Dr. Waters?"  
  
"Leave her alone" said John. "Just leave us alone"  
  
"John it's not him put the gun down" said Sam. The person started running and John shot after him. The lights went on. Bailey and a couple agents ran in. Sam saw an agent tied to the chair.  
  
"Someone was holding a walkie talkie" said Sam untying the agent.  
  
"What happened?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Someone hit me over the head" said the agent.  
  
"You should get checked out" said Sam.  
  
"Where's John?" asked Bailey.  
  
"He left" said Sam disappointedly.  
  
  
  
Bailey parked in front of the firehouse.  
  
"So Patrick O' Doyle is lurking around here somewhere" said Bailey.  
  
"Yeah" said Sam. "Bailey John needs to go to a hospital, he stopped breathing tonight. He drank too much and he might drink some more"  
  
"I'll check on him" said Bailey. "Promise"  
  
Sam went into her place. Angel moved out and Chloe was in boarding school (Sorry they didn't have a place in my story, and Jack was caught). Sam laid in her bed and closed her eyes. She smiled as she thought of the night in her office. She hoped she would have more nights with him.  
  
  
  
Sam walked into work hoping to see John at his desk but no such luck. Bailey, Nathan, Grace, and George were huddled at the command center.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sam.  
  
Bailey pointed inside the box.  
  
"At the door this morning" said Bailey.  
  
Sam looked in the box. Inside was a birthday cake covered in blood that had Noreen's picture on it and read Happy Birthday "Grant" with a butcher knife through it and a small toy coffin.  
  
"That's sick" said Sam.  
  
"What's sick?" asked John.  
  
The team turned. John peeked inside the box and felt the room spin.  
  
  
  
"He's coming to" said Grace.  
  
John opened his eyes. Grace put her light away.  
  
"You okay?" asked Sam.  
  
"Can I get up?" asked John.  
  
John realized he was on the floor.  
  
"Give him some air" ordered Bailey helping him up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah" said John.  
  
"Get that out of here" said Bailey.  
  
Grace took it to her lab.  
  
"Go in my office and get some rest" said Sam.  
  
"I'm fine" said John. "Really. I just didn't eat anything and seeing blood first thing in the morning isn't really good"  
  
"Well how about you have lunch in my office" offered Sam.  
  
John could tell she wanted to talk about last night and was worried about him so he nodded. John and Sam walked to his desk. She went in and pulled out a half empty vodka bottle.  
  
"No more of this" said Sam trashing it. "See you in an hour"  
  
"Ok" said John.  
  
She walked away and turned to look at him. He had his head in his hands. Sam could see he was on the breaking point.  
  
Was that good? It is going to get way better with a surprising and unpredictable twist at the end!! Please Review cause if you don't we'll never make it to the twist. My muse likes to feed on Reviews. 


	5. Body Count

Isolation 5  
  
Sam and John ate quietly.  
  
"Do you regret last night?" asked Sam.  
  
"No" said John. "Do you?"  
  
"No" laughed Sam. "Definitely not"  
  
She knew she looked like a school girl. She cleared her throat as John smiled at her.  
  
"Wow" said John. "Was I that good?"  
  
"No" said Sam.  
  
John frowned playfully.  
  
"You were that great" said Sam.  
  
They laughed. Bailey knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" said Sam.  
  
Bailey walked in.  
  
"John we're setting up agents to guard you" said Bailey.  
  
"Bailey I'll be okay" said John.  
  
"John" said Sam.  
  
"Look I don't need babysitters" said John. "I'm a grown man with experience in protection"  
  
"Look I know you have pride" said Sam. "I don't want you hurt"  
  
"It's too late" said John.  
  
Sam looked at Bailey.  
  
"No matter what you say they will be there" said Bailey.  
  
John nodded. Bailey left the office and leaned against the door. Then he went to the command center.  
  
The next day  
  
John and Sam walked into work. Sam noticed John being distant. Bailey met them at his desk.  
  
"We tapped your phone just in case he calls again" said Bailey.  
  
"Ok" said John.  
  
"If you need to talk to someone" said Bailey.  
  
"NO thank you" said John.  
  
George walked up. "Just got a call downtown of a body found in the dumpster behind a restaurant"  
  
"Let's go" said Bailey.  
  
Downtown  
  
The air was cold for the afternoon. A man in his 40's walked up.  
  
"Detective Ramus" said the man shaking Bailey's hand.  
  
They walked towards the body. A young man 20's who had on jeans and a gray sweatshirt laid dead on the ground.  
  
"Looks like the killer has been following a pattern" said Detective Ramus. "Black hair, blue eyes and another angel pin"  
  
John bent down and glanced at the pin. It was gold and had an engraved N. He saw something sticking out of the dead man's pocket. He pulled it out with his gloved hand. He opened it and read it.  
  
It read: Mommy can't protect you anymore  
  
"John?" asked Bailey bending down next to him. "John?"  
  
"Yeah" said John shaking his head.  
  
Bailey took the note read it and put it in an evidence bag. John stood up. "These bodies are representing me" said John. "The pins are copies of mine"  
  
He opened his jacket and pinned to his shirt was a pin with a engraved N.  
  
"Oh dear" muttered Grace.  
  
John walked back to the car as the body was put into the bag. Nathan followed him and went into the backseat and slid next to John.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked John looking out the window.  
  
"I'm worried about you" said Nathan.  
  
"Don't be" said John.  
  
"Sorry" said Nathan. "Comes with the best friend description"  
  
Nathan looked at him.  
  
"I know you had a rough childhood" said Nathan.  
  
"It's more than that" said John. "You can't imagine. He can be anywhere and you're a target"  
  
"I don't care" said Nathan. "You can push us away all you want but we're family"  
  
"I don't want any of you hurt" said John.  
  
Nathan put a comforting hand on John's shoulder. Bailey and Sam got into the front seats.  
  
"John you okay?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Somewhat" said John still staring out the window. He swore he saw someone staring at him.  
  
  
  
Sam was looking at Patrick's record.  
  
"Only a couple juvenile offenses" said Sam. "Vandalizing and shoplifting"  
  
George sat at the computer. Sam glanced at John who was working hard at his desk.  
  
"How about Noreen O' Doyle?" asked Sam.  
  
George typed in a few words in the computer.  
  
"Only child of two deceased parents" said George. "She got a scholarship to NYU, but dropped out Sophomore year, but was Valedictorian in high school, had a child when she was twenty, married when she was twenty and died nine years later in 1979"  
  
Sam paced in thought.  
  
"Was Noreen poor or in the middle class?" asked Sam.  
  
"She was between poor and the middle" said George.  
  
"I don't think she married Patrick for love" said Sam. "Maybe she was pregnant unexpectedly. How old was Patrick?"  
  
"Twenty five" said George.  
  
Sam sighed. "Let's finish this tomorrow, it's late and I know you're tired"  
  
"I'm no good to you tired" said George. He looked at John's desk. "And it looks like someone else needs some rest"  
  
Sam looked at John whose head was bobbing. He was trying not to go to sleep. Sam walked up and gently shook John. John looked up at her.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Sam.  
  
"Ok" said John sleepily. She helped him up as Bailey came over.  
  
"I'm staying at John's tonight" said Sam.  
  
"Ok" said Bailey.  
  
John and Sam walked out into the cool night air.  
  
  
  
John walked into his bedroom and quickly got undressed and left his boxers on. He forgot about Sam and climbed in the bed. Sam tucked him in and she kissed his forehead. She took off her shoes and climbed in next to John.  
  
  
  
A little boy about nine hugged a woman with long red hair and bright ocean eyes.  
  
"Mommy don't go" sobbed the little boy. "Please"  
  
"Your daddy can't hurt us anymore" said Noreen.  
  
"I have a bad feeling" said John.  
  
"I will always be with you" said Noreen. "Now today is your birthday and I want you to have some fun"  
  
"Can I go?" asked John wiping his tears.  
  
"No, baby" said Noreen grinning brightly. "It wouldn't be a surprise"  
  
John watched his mother walk to her death.  
  
  
  
John heard someone calling his name.  
  
"John" said Sam worriedly.  
  
He opened his eyes realizing his face was wet.  
  
"You were crying" said Sam. "And calling for your mother"  
  
John looked at her embarrassly. He turned away.  
  
"Don't turn away from me" said Sam. "What did you dream about?"  
  
"I rather not say" said John.  
  
Sam felt John shaking under her hold.  
  
"What time is it?" asked John.  
  
"5:39 am" said Sam.  
  
"Time to go in" said John.  
  
"John we should just stay here" said Sam.  
  
"I need work" said John.  
  
"Ok then why don't you take a hot shower" said Sam.  
  
"Ok" said John smiling. He hugged her. John walked to his bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Sam heard a knock on the door. She went to the front door and opened it. An agent handed her a black bag, a paper bag, and a tray of coffee.  
  
"Bailey sent this over" said the agent.  
  
"Thanks" said Sam shutting the door.  
  
  
  
John and Sam walked into headquarters briskly. They walked into Grace's lab.  
  
"Bailey wants you two at the NY morgue" said Grace.  
  
Sam looked at the female body on Grace's table. The dead woman had red hair.  
  
"She was found near John's cabin" said Grace cautiously. "In the nude by one of our agents"  
  
"Did you find anything?" asked Sam getting a profile. "Like any sexual contact"  
  
"No" said Grace. "No semen was found, but she died three days ago"  
  
John sat down on the chair by the corner.  
  
"On my birthday" said John. "It's supposed to be a replica of her, and he killed this innocent woman who has a child, he's probably wondering where his mother is. She won't be there because of me"  
  
He casts his eyes down. Sam walked up to John and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"It's not your fault" said Sam sternly.  
  
"Her child's birthday is probably the same as mine" said John ignoring Sam.  
  
"Sam" said Grace.  
  
Sam walked to Grace glancing at John again.  
  
"There was an engraved J angel pin embedded in her skin" said Grace.  
  
"We should go" said John. "Can we go?"  
  
John stood up and in a daze walked out. "What am I going to do?" asked Sam looking at Grace.  
  
End of a long chapter many more to come. Please RevieW! Tell me what you think. 


	6. Taken

Isolation 6  
  
Sam, John, and Grace walked in the morgue. They put their handkerchiefs to their noses. The stench was overbearing. Bailey and Nathan turned.  
  
"Another woman" said Bailey. "I'm not sure if it's Patrick's doing or not"  
  
The body was a young woman with long red hair and she was battered. Her face was black and blue with a split lip.  
  
"John?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Stop calling me" cried John startled from his thoughts. He felt hands steadying him. "I'm going to be sick"  
  
He ran out of the room.  
  
"I'll see to him" said Nathan running after John.  
  
Bailey turned angrily to Sam and Grace.  
  
"Why is he at work?" asked Bailey.  
  
"You know John" said Grace.  
  
"Don't you see he's not well" said Bailey.  
  
"What did you want me to do?" asked Sam. "Handcuff him to the bedpost"  
  
"How long has she been dead?" asked Grace.  
  
"A day" said Bailey.  
  
"If there is no angel pin then it wasn't Patrick" said Sam. "This poor girl was attacked"  
  
  
  
Nathan was rubbing John's back as he threw up in the toilet. Nathan's worry increased. Nathan handed him water and a tissue.  
  
"Just breath" said Nathan.  
  
"I'm trying to be strong" said John.  
  
"You're not superman" said Nathan laughing. "Since you threw up a week's worth of food, why don't we get some pizza"  
  
He helped John stand up.  
  
"Only if you pay" said John.  
  
"Freeloader" said Nathan.  
  
John's cell phone rang. He answered it and looked at Nathan.  
  
"Bang, Bang" said the voice. John heard a gun cock and he pushed Nathan to the ground. A machine gun was shooting through the window on top of the stalls. John and Nathan huddled against a corner. A sink broke off sending water everywhere.  
  
"This sucks" said John as the bullets stopped. Nathan smirked. "Bastard"  
  
He put his phone to his ear.  
  
"Next time, Johnny" said the voice. John hung up and he and Nathan stood up. John laughed. Bailey, Sam, and Grace ran in.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Bailey.  
  
"He tried to get me" laughed John. "I need a drink"  
  
Bailey pulled them away from the window. John went out into the hallway as workers rushed in. They followed him.  
  
"John, are you alright?" asked Sam.  
  
John swirled around.  
  
"I wish everyone would stop asking me that" cried John. "I don't need to be looked after or babied. I don't need a mom or a dad. They're dead"  
  
With that he turned around and marched to the car.  
  
That Afternoon- Back at the VCTF  
  
Sam, Grace, Nathan, George, Bailey, and John were sitting at a table eating pizza and discussing the recent murders.  
  
"John I think you were on to something" said Sam. "Maybe Patrick is targeting single young women with a male child"  
  
"The body in here earlier had a 6 year old child" said Grace. "The father died two years ago"  
  
John swallowed.  
  
"We can't protect every red head in Atlanta or any other place John has been" said Nathan.  
  
"Are we allowed to be in on this?" asked Grace. "If it's personal I understand but if we're going through another Jack phase I would like to know why"  
  
Bailey looked at Grace.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Grace.  
  
"No, you're right" said John taking a breath. "I'll make a long story short"  
  
They listened in.  
  
"Don't take Patrick O' Doyle for your regular mobster" said John. "He's ruthless and he's violent especially when it comes to someone who is not loyal, he has his own justice and has been able to escape the law for a very long time. He would beat me till I was unconscience and my mother. For a couple of weeks I would have blackouts, so I had to have homeschooling till Jr. High. He will anyone who gets in his way. My mother and I were on the run to different places, San Francisco, Phoenix, Florida, New York, Philadelphia, and Nebraska. Not a way to live a childhood, huh. We settled in Nebraska and it was pretty damn tough. We finally could settle down and we moved in with one of my mother's acquaintances Tina. After about a year my mother wanted to celebrate my ninth birthday. I never had a birthday because Patrick didn't tolerate birthdays, or Christmas, or any other holidays. So she went out to get some things for me and wanted to throw me a party, but hours past and she never came back"  
  
John didn't realize that him and the other were crying.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Grace. "That I asked"  
  
"No" said John touching her hand. "It's okay. Did the body have any markings?"  
  
Grace got herself together.  
  
"The back had multiple slash marks" said Grace. " and a cigar burn on his wrist, and his leg had been burned probably caused by scalding water. Why?"  
  
John lifted his cuff and showed them a burn mark that was on his wrist. "I have slashed on my back from some kind of a whip, and a large scar on my leg Patrick sent after me, and on my other leg my father had poured scalding hot on my leg and then placed the hot pan on top"  
  
"That's awful" said Nathan. He gripped John's hand and he smiled.  
  
Bailey snapped the pencil that he was clutching in his hand.  
  
"Excuse me" said Bailey.  
  
Sam smiled at John and followed Bailey. Bailey jumped on the phone, as Sam shut the door. He spoke a few words as Sam paced and then put the phone in the receiver.  
  
"That was really brave of John" said Sam.  
  
"I know" said Bailey. "Like I know you two are intimate"  
  
"How do you know?" asked Sam blushing.  
  
"Well how your face is turning red" said Bailey.  
  
"Alright so there is" said Sam.  
  
Bailey frowned.  
  
"I don't like it"  
  
"Excuse me" said Sam her smile fading.  
  
"Patrick O' Doyle" said Bailey. "and Jack might as well be brothers. If something happened to you, John would go over the edge, and the other way around"  
  
"John and I have something in common" said Sam. "Though I wasn't abused, I know how it feels to be afraid of everything, of who to trust and not to trust. We're going to his cabin tonight and I won't abandon him so if you don't like it, tough"  
  
Bailey shook his head and went out, Sam following him. Nathan and Grace were next to John.  
  
"John stop being so stubborn" said Grace.  
  
"I'm fine" said John. "I haven't been getting any sleep and didn't really finish my pizza"  
  
Sam and Bailey looked at John who was losing color.  
  
"John, take the rest of the day off" said Bailey sternly. "And that's an order"  
  
"The wilderness will make me better" said John.  
  
Sam and John walked out arm in arm.   
  
Sam and John entered his cabin. The last time they were there together it was a trap for Jack.  
  
"I guess the agents are making rounds" said John sleepily.  
  
He grabbed Sam and kissed her. Sam smiled.  
  
"I wanted to do that for awhile" said John.  
  
"Why don't you lay on the couch" said Sam seductively. "I'll make you soup and give you a message"  
  
"I'm there" said John pulling off his jacket and tossing it. He laid on the sofa and waited for Sam to get down.  
  
  
  
Sam brought the soup and sandwiches on a tray but saw John snoring softly on the couch. She smiled as she noticed he looked like a little exhausted boy. She chuckled to herself. She ran her hand through his hair. John stirred, and looked at her.  
  
"Food" said Sam.  
  
"No" said John falling asleep. "Sleep"  
  
"You need something in your stomach" said Sam seriously. "How about I feed you?"  
  
John sat up his whole body ached. Sam fed him four spoons and a couple bites of the sandwich when John clutched his stomach and ran to the sink. Sam followed worriedly.  
  
"I should take you back to the city" said Sam.  
  
"No I feel much better" said John rinsing his mouth out.  
  
He took her hand and led her to the couch.  
  
"Lay in my arms" said John laying down.  
  
Sam took off her shoes and made sure her gun was nearby. She rested herself against John's chest and he was once again asleep. The sound of his rapid but steady heartbeat made her fall asleep.  
  
  
  
Sam woke up sweaty and hot. At first she thought it was because if her dream but then the world focused and she was back at John's cabin. The clock read 12:32am. Sam realized that the air wasn't warm it was John and she put her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Mmm" mumbled John.  
  
She shook him awake.  
  
"John wake up you have a fever" said Sam. "We're going to the hospital"  
  
"No Sam" said John opening his feverish eyes.  
  
"Yes John" said Sam challenging him.  
  
He shrugged. Sam slipped on his shoes and helped him put his jacket on. Sam saw John asleep again and knew she needed some help. She got on her cell phone and dialed Nathan's number.  
  
"Agent Brubaker" said Nathan.  
  
"Nathan" said Sam putting on her jacket. "John has a fever and I need some help getting him to the car, I don't think he can walk"  
  
"Alright Sam" said Nathan. "I'm ten minutes away"  
  
Sam saw that John looked flushed. Sam felt someone grabbed her and she cried out. John awoke and tried to help Sam but two others who seized John and him being sick didn't help at all.  
  
"John" called Sam. She saw her gun on the table, but her attacker pined her to the wall. "Leave him alone"  
  
The two attackers dragged an unconscience John out the door. Sam continued to struggle. Sam was thrown on the floor and the attacker ran out. The air was knocked out of Sam and she moaned. Once she regained her balanced she ran outside but the car was gone. Only hers remained. She cried.  
  
  
  
Nathan found Sam on the porch once she saw him she ran to him.  
  
"Bailey is coming" sobbed Sam. "He's gone, they took him"  
  
"Sam it's okay" said Nathan.  
  
A black SUV drove in the dirt road. Bailey climbed at and Sam ran to him.  
  
"I let them take her" shouted Sam.  
  
"Are you hurt?" asked Bailey.  
  
"No" screamed Sam.  
  
Bailey hugged her but she pulled away.  
  
"I don't need a hug" said Sam. "I need John"  
  
Nathan looked at Bailey.  
  
"We'll find him" said Bailey. "But not tonight"  
  
Sam angrily went to her car and drove away.  
  
Wow! Ok so another chapter done. I told you I would be updating often. Special News bulletin, I have adopted a Profiler fanfic to finish it was started by Trinity4 and it is on page two of fanfiction.net, I will update that story this week, so read and review. So now I write three Profiler fanfics, Yea! Please RevIeW. 


	7. Daddy Dearest

Isolation 7  
  
John woke up on a cold stone floor. He body still ache and he couldn't get up. He was next to a bed and he used the pole to sit himself up. He was in some kind of cellar with no windows. He heard an intercom crackle.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable, Johnathan" said Patrick. "You're here for a long and bumpy ride"  
  
John looked up.  
  
"Come and show your face, you son of a bitch" cried John. He went into a coughing fit and Patrick laughed.  
  
"No that would be you" said Patrick. "I have great plans for you, first I have some people to contact"  
  
VCTF Headquarters  
  
Sam slammed the door shut. Bailey faced her.  
  
"What is this?" asked Sam.  
  
"Only one profiler allowed?" said Bailey. "I don't think your head is clear, and you haven't been able to make a sufficient profile"  
  
"I'm not a psychic, Bailey" said Sam annoyed.  
  
"I want you and Rachel to work together" said Bailey. "This is serious and I'm afraid we will lose John"  
  
Sam sighed. "I'll do it for John. This Rachel will get in my way and if she does I will go somewhere else"  
  
"You won't take that chance" said Bailey.  
  
"Watch me" said Sam walking out.  
  
Bailey followed her back down to the command center.  
  
"Guys we have an incoming" said George.  
  
"From?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Patrick" said George. "They're here"  
  
He said over the speakerphone.  
  
"Well you might know me as "the bastard", but my name is Patrick O' Doyle" said Patrick.  
  
"Where's John?" asked Sam.  
  
Rachel was sitting in John's chair and it made Sam's eyes water.  
  
"Oh yeah, Johnny boy" said Patrick. "He's not doing so well, he keeps asking for that bitch"  
  
"Who?" asked Nathan.  
  
"Aren't you guys, cops?" asked Patrick. "Noreen. Here's a little present"  
  
George typed something and a video popped on. They saw John on the screen struggling to stand up and he was having another coughing fit.  
  
"He's too sick" said Sam worriedly. "Bailey"  
  
"Is that it?" asked Patrick. "I don't want the boy to die on me now, bye"  
  
The video flicked off and Bailey slammed his fist on the table scaring everyone from their thoughts.  
  
"I want everyone on this" said Bailey. "George see if you can find the video feed, Nathan, Sam, and Rachel try to find Patrick's associates. I want to find John, now. Rachel I told you about John, now use that information to find him"  
  
  
  
John woke up cold and hungry. A woman with short brown hair, and brown eyes was taking a thermometer out of his mouth. John grabbed her arm and sat up quickly. She grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"That wasn't smart" said the woman. "My name is Nora"  
  
John shrugged her arms off.  
  
"Look I have a gun so don't try anything" said Nora.  
  
She got on her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Yeah he has a fever of 103.1" said Nora taking out a syringe. "Alright I'll bring it down"  
  
She got off the phone and John pulled his arm back.  
  
"If you want to see Sam again I suggest you let me give you medication or you won't live through the night" said Nora.  
  
John extended his arm and Nora injected the medication.  
  
"Alright" said Nora putting the syringe in her bag.  
  
  
  
Rachel walked in Bailey's office. There were papers scattered all over his desk and he was drinking coffee.  
  
"I take it Sam is not to fond of me being here" said Rachel.  
  
"She's just stressed" said Bailey.  
  
"You seem very emotional about this too" said Rachel.  
  
"John is family" said Bailey. "He's like a son to me"  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
"This Patrick O' Doyle" said Rachel. "Does he have any charges on him for abuse, domestic violence?"  
  
"No" said Bailey. "Just a couple juvenile offenses"  
  
Rachel and Bailey went down to the command center. Sam was sitting at the table.  
  
"What if they left the state, or country?" asked Sam. "In a private jet or plane"  
  
"No I don't think so" said Rachel. "They are around, that is too much trouble and what I heard about this guy he likes to make things simple"  
  
"It seems like Patrick wants John to relive his childhood" said Sam. "John said he hated Boston which is where he lived with his father"  
  
"Why would he risk that?" asked Rachel. "I think he owns a place in Atlanta and he took John there to relive his childhood"  
  
The others were looking between Sam and Rachel.  
  
"Ok" said Nathan sarcastically. "We're getting somewhere"  
  
"Battle of The Profilers" muttered George.  
  
"We'll split up" said Bailey. "We can't waste anymore time"  
  
  
  
John heard a couple of footsteps. He woke up but saw he was on the floor his wrist chained to the wall and he was facing it.  
  
"Hello, Grant" said Patrick nastily.  
  
Patrick was built like a football player 6'3 with spiky black hair with a few grays, and blue eyes.  
  
"Finally decided to show" said John. He couldn't turn his body to face him but he recognized his disgusting scent.  
  
"Your brave John" snarled Patrick. "Real brave, but I don't like people who defy me"  
  
Next thing John knew he was being whipped in the back with some kind of cord. John gritted his teeth but didn't cry out.  
  
Nora jumped at every crack.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Patrick.  
  
"Grant" screamed John everytime Patrick asked the question.  
  
Ok another chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please ReViEw!! 


	8. Supernatural

Nora was pointing directions. Nathan who was driving cried out.  
  
"What?" cried Rachel.  
  
"We're almost out of gas" said Nathan.  
  
"No" said Sam.  
  
Suddenly the car jolted forward and the gas meter jumped to Full. Nathan took his hands off the steering wheel. The car was driving on its own.  
  
"Something supernatural is going on" cried Nathan.  
  
The car stopped at a broken rowhome. The car shut off and all four doors opened.  
  
"Questions later" said Sam getting out and taking out her gun.  
  
"Boss" said Jeremy. "We've got company"  
  
"Well we better get out of here" said Patrick.  
  
John was laying on the ground half conscious. He was staring to his side looking at his mother. He was released from the chains and he fell to the floor. Patrick bent over him.  
  
"I'll be back" said Patrick. "I'm everywhere"  
  
He heard footsteps upstairs.  
  
"Mom, help" mouthed John.  
  
He saw her run upstairs.  
  
Upstairs-  
  
"He's in the cellar" whispered Nora.  
  
The basement door opened and they cautiously walked towards it. Jeremy emerged and everyone raised their guns but Jeremy grabbed Nora and put the gun at her head.  
  
"Get back" said Jeremy. "Or I shoot"  
  
"And I would mind?" muttered Sam.  
  
She cleared her head. She just wanted to find John.  
  
"Nora in the cellar" ordered Jeremy.  
  
Nora walked down as Jeremy pointed the gun at her. The agents walked towards him.  
  
"Where's John?" asked Bailey.  
  
Nora spotted John on the floor and ran to him.  
  
"Kiss your boyfriend goodbye" said Jeremy. "Cause he's dead and so will you"  
  
"No" said Nora.  
  
Jeremy cocked his gun but it flew out of his hand and onto the floor by John. He grabbed it and shot Jeremy. Nora gasped as Jeremy fell to the floor.  
  
"Help" cried Nora. She turned to John who was struggling to stay awake.  
  
Sam pushed her aside and looked at John. "We're here now"  
  
"Rachel, Nathan" said Bailey. "Get help now"  
  
"Sam" whispered John.  
  
She smiled. Tears came out of her eyes, he looked so gaunt. He closed his eyes and Sam cradled his head in her lap as Bailey took off his jacket and tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Back up should be here any minute" said Bailey.  
  
A few minutes later EMT's ran downstairs and loaded John on the stretcher. Things were not looking so good. Sam wiped her tears. Nora got up.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Nora. "He saved my life after what I did. If I could just change it."  
  
Before she could finish Sam's fist connected with her jaw. Bailey held on to Sam's shoulders.  
  
"He's a good man" screamed Sam. "He's damaged because of him and you helped. He's going to need a lot of healing. You don't know how much I want to kill you. If it was me I would have let you die bitch"  
  
Sam walked upstairs and the others followed her. Rachel led Nora outside. Bailey turned to Sam.  
  
"They're flying John to Atlanta General" said Bailey.  
  
"I'm going" said Sam running to the chopper.  
  
Bailey turned to Nora.  
  
"Thank you" he said.  
  
"I don't deserve it" said Nora hanging her head.  
  
"But you deserve this" said Nathan behind her. He cuffed her as Bailey read her Miranda Rights.  
  
**Unknown Place**  
  
Patrick was staring at a page in the yearbook. He kissed Noreen's cheerleader picture and then licked it.  
  
"I'll get our son back" he muttered,  
  
***Later that night-Atlanta General***  
  
John was rushed to the ER, his heart rate dropping. Sam stood outside the doors. Bailey stood beside her.  
  
"He can't die Bailey" said Sam.  
  
"He'll be okay" said Bailey. "He's too stubborn to die"  
  
"So much blood" said Sam walking into the bland waiting room.  
  
"Nathan is at the chapel" said Bailey.  
  
"I'm going to join him" said Sam. "He'll need all the prayers he can get"  
  
Sam walked away and Bailey stood by the wall as a doctor hurriedly rushed towards him.  
  
***3 am***  
  
Bailey was talking to another doctor.  
  
"I'll get the results as soon as I can" said Dr. Reynolds.  
  
He shook Bailey's hand.  
  
"Thank you very much" said Bailey. "I really need to know"  
  
Dr. Reynolds walked away. Bailey paced in front of the OR. A nurse passed him then turned back.  
  
"Are you Agent Malone?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Yeah" said Bailey wearily.  
  
"I'm sorry about Agent Grant" said the nurse shaking her head. "I was on duty the night you were shot and he was doing the same thing, pacing around"  
  
"He saved my life" said Bailey.  
  
The nurse nodded. "My prayers go to him" She walked away.  
  
"Too bad I couldn't save his" said Bailey.  
  
***An hour later***  
  
Dr. Johnson walked in the waiting room and saw Nathan, George, Grace, Bailey, Sam, and Rachel were half-asleep the coffee table filled with cups of coffee. He cleared his throat. Everyone was jolted awake.  
  
"About time" muttered Sam.  
  
"How's John?" asked Nathan eagerly.  
  
"He's fine at the moment" said Dr. Johnson. "He's in a private room with two of your agents guarding him. We stopped the internal bleeding and he needed stitches on his back. He had third degree burns and he hasn't eaten. Now we are worried about infection which can spike his temperature back up"  
  
Sam sighed and took another breath.  
  
"He won't be awake for a few hours so I suggest you guys go home" said Dr. Johnson.  
  
"I want to see him" said Sam.  
  
Dr. Johnson shook his head.  
  
"He doesn't look his best" said Dr. Johnson. "It will be disturbing for you"  
  
"I don't give a damn" cried Sam. "I'm a Profiler I work in the FBI, I have seen worse"  
  
"Sam you need rest" said Bailey. "John wouldn't want you stressing yourself. We'll come back in the afternoon, please come on"  
  
Sam apologized and nodded.  
  
"I'll call you if anything changes" said Dr. Johnson.  
  
***Police department***  
  
Rachel made her way to Nora's cell. Nora was laying down staring at the wall, she sat up when she saw Rachel.  
  
"How's John?" asked Nora. "Is he okay? Is he dead?"  
  
"Here" said Rachel handing her an ice pack.  
  
Nora took it.  
  
"Thanks" she muttered. "Please tell me that John is okay"  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Rachel. "To avoid accessory to murder"  
  
"No" said Nora.  
  
Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's in critical condition at the hospital" said Rachel.  
  
"You have to protect him" said Nora. "Patrick is crazy and obsessed with getting John"  
  
"We know" said Rachel.  
  
"Wait" called Nora. "You had something with him and it's still there"  
  
"Obviously Sam and John are intimate" said Rachel.  
  
"So?" said Nora.  
  
Rachel turned on her heel and walked away. 


	9. Results

Sam woke up in her office. It was 9:48am. She stood up and stretched. Sam walked to her closet and pulled out some clothes. She closed her eyes and flashbacks of their first night appeared. That was the start of their relationship and the start of hell. Sam went downstairs and took a shower. After a quick wash and getting dress she ran upstairs and bumped into Rachel.  
  
"Sam" cried Rachel. "I'm so sorry"  
  
"It's fine" said Sam putting on her jacket. "I'm going down to the hospital"  
  
"Bailey's in the parking lot" said Rachel.  
  
"Thanks" said Sam.  
  
Rachel watched after her.  
  
**Atlanta Memorial***  
  
Sam, Bailey, and Nathan followed Dr. Johnson to John's room.  
  
"He's awake" said Dr. Johnson. "He's a bit fazed right now. Don't ask him too many questions he might even have vague memories"  
  
Sam adjusted the flowers she was holding and took a breath as she walked in. They weren't really prepared for what they saw. John's eye was black and blue, he had a split lip, bandages were wrapped around both wrists. Machines surrounded him and his slow heartbeat echoed off the walls. It accelerated a little when he opened his eyes.  
  
"I'll leave you guys alone" said Dr. Johnson leaving.  
  
Sam moved to John's side.  
  
"Hey baby" whispered Sam placing the flowers on the table next to him.  
  
"Hi" said John looking at everyone. Then he looked at his wrists and looked back at them embarrassly.  
  
"You stop that" said Nathan. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about"  
  
John smiled weakly at him.  
  
"We were so worried about you" said Sam.  
  
"I'm sorry" said John looking at his IV.  
  
"It's not your fault" said Bailey sternly.  
  
"My mom was there" said John remembering. He smiled at them. "She helped me and talked to me"  
  
They looked at eachother worriedly.  
  
"You don't believe me" cried John. "You think I'm crazy"  
  
"It's not that" said Sam.  
  
"John calm down" said Nathan.  
  
"Did you catch him, is he in custody?" asked John eagerly.  
  
"No" said Bailey sighing. "He fled the property, we didn't even see him"  
  
Bailey's heart broke when John's face fell.  
  
"Can I be alone?" asked John breathing heavily.  
  
"Nathan get Dr. Johnson" said Bailey moving to John's side.  
  
"John breath slowly" said Bailey.  
  
John shook his head. "Go"  
  
Dr. Johnson and a nurse ran in.  
  
"I was afraid of this" muttered Dr. Johnson. Sam moved towards the door. Tears coming down. Dr. Johnson put an oxygen mask on John.  
  
"Temperature" said Dr. Johnson.  
  
"102.3" said the nurse filling a syringe.  
  
John looked at Sam and saw the door open. Patrick grinned at him and stabbed Sam in the back.  
  
Sam jumped when the heart monitor went wild.  
  
"Sedate him" cried Dr. Johnson grabbing John's arms as Bailey held down John's legs.  
  
John opened his mouth in a silent scream as the syringe was put into his IV. After awhile John settled down and fell asleep.  
  
"Doc he's awfully pale" said Bailey.  
  
"I think the infection is spreading" said Dr. Johnson.  
  
Sam and Nathan left the room. Bailey looked at Dr. Johnson.  
  
"We're going to have to do a spinal tap" said Dr. Johnson. "Doing it right now will be best"  
  
"So soon?" asked Bailey.  
  
"For John to survive, yes" said Dr. Johnson.  
  
"Give me ten minutes" said Bailey.  
  
He walked out of the room and took a breath he saw Sam running after Nathan. He wanted to see what was up but he couldn't leave so he went back into the room. Dr. Johnson was getting everything set up.  
  
***Headquarters***  
  
Nathan ran to John's desk and rummaged through the pile of papers.  
  
"Lead me to him" muttered Nathan.  
  
Nathan checked for his gun as he looked at a paper with a list of places Patrick would be.  
  
"Nathan, no" cried Sam running up to him out of breath.  
  
"Sam I have to get him" cried Nathan.  
  
Everyone turned to look and George walked up.  
  
"You can't" said Sam. "You'll get killed and then what"  
  
She grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"How would he feel?" asked Sam.  
  
Nathan looked at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I can't lose my best friend" said Nathan.  
  
Sam nodded and hugged him.  
  
***Hospital***  
  
Half hour later  
  
Bailey watched as the doctor left. They had rolled John on his back. He had to stay on his back for 6 hours. He hadn't waken up yet which worried Bailey. Dr. Johnson said it would be while but the clock was moving slowly. Rachel was going to have to be in charge for now till was sure John was safe.  
  
***5:00pm***  
  
Sam walked from her bedroom to the kitchen she slept longer than she wanted. Nathan was eating a plate of eggs and bacon.  
  
"I made you some" said Nathan.  
  
"Did you get some sleep?" asked Sam.  
  
"Yeah" said Nathan. "I needed that. Bailey called and they had to do a spinal tap on John"  
  
"Oh my god" said Sam. "Is he alright?"  
  
"He's still out of it" said Nathan. "But the his fever is down"  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
***Hospital***  
  
Bailey walked to Dr. Reynolds's office. He had watched John sleep for awhile then went to get the results. He was scared. Bailey's palms were sweating as he opened the door.  
  
"Hello Bailey" said Dr. Reynolds pulling out a manilla envelope. "Would you like me to read them to you or would you like to read them yourself?"  
  
"I'll take it" said Bailey. "I have to get back to John"  
  
Dr. Reynolds gave him the envelope. "I hope you find what you are looking for"  
  
Bailey nodded and walked out. He went into the men's bathroom and looked himself in a stall. There he took a breath and opened the envelope. He scanned the sheet and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Oh my god" said Bailey shaking and tears falling down. "Oh no" 


	10. What does Patrick and Bailey know?

Isolation 9  
  
Bailey woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He looked at his watch. It was 8:42am. He couldn't believe he slept that late.  
  
"Malone" answered Bailey.  
  
"Bailey it's Sam" she said. "How are you and John?"  
  
Bailey glanced at John he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Asleep like a little boy" said Bailey smiling.  
  
"He has a way of sleeping like that" said Sam chuckling.  
  
"I want John to take some time off" said Bailey. "I know you guys need him, but I don't want him going back so quickly"  
  
"Of course" said Sam. "Do you mind if I come over for lunch?"  
  
"No" said Bailey. "Goodbye"  
  
He hung up and stood up. His body ache. Bailey caught a small smile forming on John's face. He was glad John wasn't thinking about Patrick for once. Bailey tightened his fist at the thought of Patrick's name. Bailey walked out but left the door opened.  
  
***Sam's office***  
  
Sam heard a knock on her office door.  
  
"Come in" said Sam.  
  
Rachel walked in.  
  
"Yes" said Sam putting a couple folders into her desk.  
  
"I know you're bothered that I'm here" said Rachel.  
  
"Rachel" said Sam. "I'm really sorry it's just that what's going on with John. I'm glad you're here though. That way I can have more time to concentrate on him"  
  
"Will I get to meet this John Grant?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Well actually I'm going to Bailey's for lunch" said Sam. "John is there and you can come if you would like"  
  
"I don't want to intrude" said Rachel smiling.  
  
"No" said Sam. "It's fine"  
  
"Ok" said Rachel.  
  
***Bailey's house***  
  
Bailey heard John come out of the bathroom. He smiled at Bailey.  
  
"Love that bed" said John. "I haven't had decent sleep in a long while"  
  
"Glad you were comfortable" said Bailey putting a big bowl of pasta in the middle of the table. "Rachel and Sam are on their way"  
  
"Rachel?" asked John.  
  
"I brought in another Profiler to find you" said Bailey.  
  
"I bet Sam was pissed about that" said John smirking.  
  
"She was willing to accept anything to find you" said Bailey.  
  
John looked at Bailey.  
  
"Before you came to hospital" said John. "What happened that made you run in like that?"  
  
Bailey sighed. He should've known better than to try to lie to John.  
  
"Your place was broken into" said Bailey. "Patrick used my voice somehow to draw the agents away from your room"  
  
"Why would you keep something like that away from me?" asked John. "I'm not a child, please don't treat me like glass because of my childhood or what's happening now"  
  
"I'm sorry" said Bailey. "You're right"  
  
"And I know something is bothering you" said John. "But I won't pursue it right now"  
  
Damn, thought Bailey.  
  
"Are you sure you're not a profiler?" asked Bailey.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Bailey answered it, Sam and Rachel stood there. Sam was holding a pie. They walked in. Sam placed the pie on the table and ran to John. She wrapped her arms around him. John pulled away and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay" said Sam looking at him. Then she turned to Rachel. "John this is Rachel Burke"  
  
They shook hands then looked at eachother.  
  
"You" the cried.  
  
"You two know eachother?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Well a few years ago" explained John. "Rachel and I met in a bar and we kind of got drunk then we went to a motel and you can guess the rest"  
  
"We skipped the introductions" said Rachel embarrassed.  
  
Sam opened her mouth her mouth then closed it.  
  
"Let's eat" said Bailey.  
  
***Patrick's place***  
  
"Where is it?" whispered Patrick.  
  
He looked in a bin and pulled out John's birth and medical records. After looking through it Patrick laughed.  
  
"Lookie what we have here" said Patrick. "This is going to kill him, maybe literally"  
  
***Bailey's house***  
  
After cleaning the group were sitting in the living room.  
  
"How's the case going?" asked John casually.  
  
"John" said Bailey.  
  
"Come on guys" pleaded John. "Talking about it won't do any harm"  
  
"Well" said Sam. "We haven't gotten far. We're waiting for your expertise"  
  
"I'm ready to go back" said John. "But Bailey and Dr. Johnson said a week off"  
  
Sam laughed at the look on John's face.  
  
"You're not superman" said Bailey.  
  
"You never know" said John yawning.  
  
"Tired already?" asked Rachel.  
  
"It's probably the painkillers" said John.  
  
"Dr. Johnson wants to examine you in an hour" said Bailey.  
  
"I want to go" said Sam.  
  
"The more the merrier" said John.  
  
"I'm going to work" said Rachel. "Take it easy John"  
  
"You too Rachel" said John.  
  
"I'll take you" said Bailey.  
  
Bailey and Rachel walked out. John looked at Sam.  
  
"Come here" said John.  
  
Sam walked over and kissed him passionately.  
  
"John I'm really scared" said Sam seriously.  
  
"Why?" asked John.  
  
"That I might lose you" said Sam.  
  
John hugged her but cried out softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sam.  
  
"My back" said John. "It's nothing"  
  
"Can I see?" asked Sam.  
  
John leaned up and Sam went behind him. She lifted up John's shirt. Sam wiped the tears coming down. Half of his back was burned and there were lines of stitches everywhere. The pain he had to endure was horrible. Sam looked over at John, who was crying silently.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that" said John.  
  
Sam got up and kneeled in front of John. She wiped his tears and kissed him.  
  
"John I'm here for you" said Sam. "Don't be strong for me. Let it out, let me take care of you"  
  
"I feel like he tore out my heart" sobbed John. "He makes a mockery of my mother and it hurts. I want to kill him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him"  
  
Sam pulled him in a comforting hug.  
  
***A week later***  
  
John strolled into headquarters ready to close this case once and for all. When he walked in there was a welcome back banner and a whole bunch of people clapping and welcoming him. John was touched.  
  
"Thank you" said John. "For your kind words while I was at the hospital, but that doesn't mean you're excused from laughing at my jokes"  
  
Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes. Bailey went next to John.  
  
"Everyone laugh at his jokes and back to work" said Bailey.  
  
Sam walked up.  
  
"Can I borrow him for a sec" said Sam. She pulled John into her office.  
  
"Hope we are not overwhelming you" she said.  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked John. "This here is my family"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"What's up?" asked John.  
  
"Well Chloe's school is having an open house" said Sam. "But I don't want to leave you"  
  
"Go" said John holding her shoulders. "I'll be fine, Bailey is my personal bodyguard according to him and I'm here in a public place"  
  
Sam chuckled. "I hope Bailey or you isn't feeling guilty about this"  
  
John shrugged. "Go be with your daughter"  
  
"Alright" said Sam. "I'll be back tomorrow night"  
  
"Be careful" said John. He kissed her and smiled. "I'll be here waiting"  
  
"I really want you to come" said Sam. "But you have to stay"  
  
"To protect Chloe" said John.  
  
Sam nodded and kissed him again. "You know these kisses will have to turn into something more"  
  
She walked out of the office and Nathan walked in.  
  
"Hiding from your admirers" teased Nathan.  
  
"Ha Ha" said John. "I've been thinking"  
  
"Oh no" said Nathan.  
  
"What?" asked John.  
  
"Every time you say you've been thinking it's something crazy" said Nathan.  
  
"I want to use me as bait" said John.  
  
"No freaking way" cried Nathan. "Bailey would flip and I don't think it's a good idea when you just got out of the hospital"  
  
John sighed.  
  
"I know it's risky" said John. "But it's a risk I'm willing to take and I need you on the same train as me"  
  
"I'm on the same train" said Nathan. "But not on the same car"  
  
John walked out and Nathan followed him to Bailey's office.  
  
***Bailey's office***  
  
"Fine I'll meet you there tonight" said Bailey angrily. "Don't do anything stupid O' Doyle"  
  
He slammed the phone down as Nathan and John walked in.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Bailey.  
  
"This Patrick thing has to end" said John. "So I want you to use me as bait"  
  
"Are you insane?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Pretty much" answered John.  
  
"John, no" said Bailey sternly. "You already got hurt"  
  
"This is not about me" said John. "Well yes, some but for the innocent people that died because of this feud and my mother"  
  
"You're still weak" said Bailey. "I'm not going to put you in danger of that man again"  
  
"What do you mean again?" asked John.  
  
"When I didn't station agents at your cabin" said Bailey. "And the incident at the hospital"  
  
Malone you have to be more careful, thought Bailey. Can you tell him? That could kill him. It's not right to keep him in the dark.  
  
John nodded and walked out of the office. Nathan looked at Bailey.  
  
"What do you know about John that even he doesn't know?" asked Nathan. 


	11. Revelations

***That night- Bailey's room***  
  
Bailey was in his room. He put on a bulletproof vest and retrieved his gun from the nightstand. He placed that in his jacket and exited the room. It was 10:00pm and John was asleep. Bailey made sure everything was locked up and left.  
  
***Abandoned Warehouse***  
  
Bailey parked in front of an abandon warehouse. He took a deep breath and got out the car. He walked in cautiously, the place was dim lighted. He saw a man walk up to him.  
  
"Follow Me," said the man.  
  
Bailey followed him to what looked like a meat locker.  
  
***Bailey's house, John's room***  
  
John heard his cell phone ring and woke up slowly. He felt sick and sat up. He reached for his cell phone groggily and answered.  
  
"Grant" said John.  
  
"O' Doyle" said Patrick mocking him.  
  
John opened his eyes.  
  
"Yeah it's daddy dearest" said Patrick coldly. "Don't go running to Malone cause he's here with me"  
  
"You're lying" said John.  
  
"Really go check his room" said Patrick.  
  
John got off the bed and walked to Bailey's room. Yes it was empty, the closet door was empty and his clothes were on the bed.  
  
"Come to the abandon warehouse downstairs," said Patrick. "and by yourself or I'll shoot Malone in the head and wrap his body in gift wrap and send it to you"  
  
John shivered. Patrick was so disgusting.  
  
***Abandoned Warehouse***  
  
Bailey looked up as the man came back.  
  
"Boss will be with you shortly" said the man leaving.  
  
Bailey leaned against the wall. He shouldn't have left John alone. Bailey cursed himself. Why he decided to meet with Patrick was anyone's guess. This was suicide and he might as well be signing John's death certificate. Bailey shivered.  
  
Don't ever think about that, thought Bailey angrily.  
  
Bailey felt like he was waiting forever when the door opened and his heart stopped when he saw John walk in.  
  
"John" cried Bailey.  
  
John ran to him. "Glad you're okay"  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Bailey worriedly.  
  
"I invited him" said Patrick walking in with a file.  
  
"You son of a." started Bailey.  
  
Patrick shook his finger.  
  
"I see John you're doing better" said Patrick.  
  
"Sure am" said John faking a smile.  
  
Patrick put the file on the desk behind him.  
  
"I guess you are wondering why you are here" said Patrick. "And Bailey if you make any attempt to reach for your gun on the right side of your jacket my men have orders to kill John and leave you with the guilt"  
  
Bailey cleared his throat and looked at John who returned the look.  
  
Oh John, thought Bailey.  
  
"So where do I begin" said Patrick grinning. "Or Bailey would you like to"  
  
Bailey shook his head. "Don't do this"  
  
"Come on" said Patrick. "Tell the sucker"  
  
"Tell me what?" cried John.  
  
Could Bailey have kept something else from me, thought John. God I need to vomit  
  
Bailey turned to John.  
  
"This is real hard" said Bailey.  
  
"Stop with the sentimental" said Patrick disgustedly.  
  
"Bailey you can tell me anything" said John. "You can't hurt me not like him"  
  
"Oh you'll feel differently after this revelation" laughed Patrick.  
  
"Shut up" cried Bailey. "This is not a joke"  
  
He looked at John.  
  
"John I'm your biological father" said Bailey.  
  
Patrick laughed and John blinked.  
  
"No that's not true" said John weakly.  
  
"Before Noreen met Patrick we were together" said Bailey. "Not for long but long enough to produce a child. Her senior year of high school I met her while she was eating at a restaurant. She was beautiful and I fell in love with her that day. I paid people to send her flowers and give her notes and chocolates. She was flattered but played hard to get. After Christmas I found her crying in the park and she asked me if I would treat her right and protect her. I said yeah. From then on we stayed together until I went to the army. Before I left we made love for the first time"  
  
"Then she broke up with you three weeks later cause she was pregnant with what she thought was my kid" said Patrick. "Well looks like I wasn't the absentee father. Ciao"  
  
Patrick ran out the room as Bailey ran after him.  
  
"Damn it" whispered Bailey hitting the door.  
  
Bailey saw John turn white and ran to his side as John dropped to his knees. Bailey held him steady but John shoved him away.  
  
"No" cried John tears falling. "Don't touch me"  
  
John scrambled away and stood up.  
  
"I did a paternity test at the hospital" said Bailey. "John I never meant to hurt you. I swear"  
  
"You did" sobbed John. "I thought I could trust you"  
  
"You can" said Bailey.  
  
John walked towards the door and Bailey ran after him. He touched his arm and John pushed him away again.  
  
"I don't have a father" said John staring at him. He stumbled out of the room.  
  
Bailey was hurt and closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. He had some explaining to do.  
  
***Sam's place***  
  
Sam heard knocking at her front door. She groaned and sat up. It was 11:30 pm. Sam sighed and walked slowly to the front door. She looked into the peep hole and saw John with a bag looking weary. Sam hurriedly opened the door and pulled him inside.  
  
"Can I stay here?" he asked.  
  
"Of course" said Sam.  
  
"Can I trust you" asked John tiredly.  
  
Sam locked up and guided him to her room.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Sam. "You need to sit down"  
  
"Can I trust you?" he asked again. "Cause I can't handle another lie, I really can't"  
  
"Of course you can" said Sam taking off his jacket. He got more comfortable and went under the covers. Sam snuggled next to him, in a matter of minutes John was asleep and Sam worriedly stared at him.  
  
What's going on, thought Sam. 


	12. Final Showdown

Isolation 12  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Bailey heard a knock on his office door.  
  
"Come in" he called.  
  
John walked in and Bailey opened his mouth.  
  
"I had some visitors last night" said John. "Urging me back. I want to come back and be a part of your team, Bailey. I know I should be happy that I'm not related to that man but you know"  
  
Bailey handed him his badge.  
  
"We'll talk sometime?" asked Bailey looking at John.  
  
"Yeah" said John nodding.  
  
"Welcome back" said Bailey smiling.  
  
John gave a small smile and walked out of the office. He entered the command center and sat in his old seat.  
  
"How does it feel to be back?" asked Sam wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Weird" muttered John. "But I'm ready to face this, to face him again"  
  
"George did all the illegal things in the book" said Sam. "So Patrick should be making contact"  
  
"Good" said John smiling widely.  
  
Sam kissed him. Grace walked up with a smirk and rising her eyebrows.  
  
"No making out on the job" she whispered.  
  
Sam and John broke.  
  
"I'm going to work out downstairs" said John getting up.  
  
"I think I'll join you later" said Sam. "Get sweaty"  
  
John smirked and walked away.  
  
"So you guys are an official couple?" asked Grace. "cause that attraction have been going on for years"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sam innocently.  
  
"Oh please" said Grace.  
  
"Going away now" said Sam running off.  
  
Grace chuckled to herself.  
  
***5:00pm***  
  
Sam walked to her car to retrieve her overnight bag. The air was freezing cold. She opened her car door and felt strong arms grab her and then everything went black.  
  
***Headquarters***  
  
Bailey walked to John's desk.  
  
"Where's Sam?" asked Bailey.  
  
"I don't know" said John. "Actually I haven't seen her for about an hour"  
  
"Didn't she go to her car?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Oh no" said John.  
  
They ran down to the parking garage and saw Sam's car door open. John saw a note and opened it. He read it aloud:  
  
Hey Grant,  
  
I have blondie here with me. A pretty thing she is. To get your girlfriend back come to the bridge over the lake at 10pm sharp or blondie takes a swim. Bring Daddy Malone if you like.  
  
Daddy Dearest  
  
He handed the note to Bailey.  
  
"I'm going" said John.  
  
"So will I" said Bailey.  
  
"I can't wait five hours" said John.  
  
"We'll think of something" said Bailey. "We'll get her back"  
  
***Cabin***  
  
Sam woke up tied to a chair and a handkerchief was tied over her mouth. Patrick walked over and Sam eyed him.  
  
"Sleeping beauty is awake" said Patrick.  
  
He held a mirror up to her face. Sam saw she had heavy makeup and was wearing a red wig.  
  
"You sorta resemble her" said Patrick placing the mirror on the stool. Then he took the handkerchief.  
  
"Why are you doing this to him?" asked Sam.  
  
"One payback" said Patrick. "And he's paying for his mother's sins, cheating wench"  
  
"And you're a coward" said Sam coldly. "You're sick and you need help"  
  
"No, I need Noreen and John" said Patrick snickering. "See I'm going to kill John and then myself so we can be together"  
  
Sam gasped. "You are sick. He's not even your real son"  
  
"He is" cried Patrick. "I changed his diapers, I was there when he was born and I held him for hours. I protected him, and I loved him. Taught him to be strong"  
  
"Please Noreen will be happy with John alive" said Sam.  
  
Patrick sneered and kissed her face.  
  
"You're a strong and pretty one" said Patrick.  
  
Sam closed her eyes.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Sam. "Me or Noreen?"  
  
"Excuse me" said Patrick.  
  
"Do you love her still?" asked Sam.  
  
Patrick moved the mirror and sat on the stool.  
  
"Yeah" said Patrick looking down. "She was my only love and I love John too"  
  
"Then why do this?" asked Sam.  
  
"Because she didn't love me back!" screamed Patrick. "Malone stole my family. I couldn't help being an alcoholic and an abusive father. One time I took John to my place of business and killed a man in front of him. I taught him to always be loyal and strong. I told him not to be weak, but never listened always protecting his mother and fussing. He tried to run away and when I caught him I beat his ass till he couldn't sit down. Then another time I locked him in a closet for four hours till Noreen came home. He was hyperventilating and shaking real bad we had to take him to the emergency room"  
  
"Stop" muttered Sam.  
  
"But I have a special home video for you" said Patrick. He walked over to the corner and wheeled in a cart with a tv and vcr.  
  
"John doesn't listen" said Patrick. "He's ashamed of me"  
  
Patrick played the tape of when he tortured John in the cellar. He turned up the volume all the way.  
  
"You'll hear his screams everytime you close your eyes and everytime you look at him" said Patrick coldly.  
  
***5 Hours Later***  
  
Bailey drove up to the bridge with John in the passenger seat.  
  
"Sam is okay" said Bailey.  
  
"Yeah" said John. "He only wants to kill me"  
  
"Well that won't happen" said Bailey. "We'll get him this time"  
  
Bailey shut off the car and climbed out. Patrick was standing at the halfway point of the bridge. Bailey and John walked towards him.  
  
"Where's Sam?" asked John shivering from the cold.  
  
"She's here" said Patrick. He went to the backseat and pulled Sam out. John was stunned by how she looked.  
  
"I thought she looked a bit like your mother" said Patrick.  
  
John rolled his eyes. Another man stepped out of the car.  
  
"Dr. Waters" said Patrick. "Over by Malone's car. Malone you follow"  
  
The man pulled out a gun and pointed at John when Bailey didn't budge.  
  
"Go" said John looking at him.  
  
"I don't want to leave you" said Bailey.  
  
"I'll be ok" said John smirking. "Hopefully"  
  
Bailey pulled John into a hug and hugged him tightly. Never wanting to let go, he closed his eyes. John tightened it more and it was more of a forgiving hug.  
  
"Thanks Bail" said John.  
  
Bailey looked at John and walked to the car, feeling guilty.  
  
"Hold it" yelled Patrick. "Greg check for weapons on him and John"  
  
Greg did as he was told and tossed their weapons. Bailey frowned and finished walking towards Sam.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Bailey. "What did he do to you?"  
  
"He.showed me.tapes of.when he tortured.John" sobbed Sam.  
  
Bailey pulled Sam closer to him. They watch the scene play out before them. Greg was standing behind Sam.  
  
"Alright John" said Patrick.  
  
Patrick took off his jacket and raised his fists.  
  
"A fight to the death" said Patrick. "Let's see what you learned in the street"  
  
John took off his jacket and also raised his fists up.  
  
"I'm not scared of you anymore" said John moving forward.  
  
Patrick took a swing, John ducked and punched him hard in the ribs. The air was knocked out of Patrick. He recovered quickly and jumped back.  
  
"Nice, Grant" said Patrick. "Come on"  
  
John moved in and swung at Patrick who blocked it and hit John in the jaw. John grabbed Patrick's arm and twisted it behind his back. Patrick cried out and kicked John in the knee. John fell to the ground.  
  
Bailey was two seconds from running to John but Greg had a gun pointing at Sam.  
  
Patrick elbowed John in the back knocking him down again. John cried out and crawled away. Then Patrick kicked him in the ribs.  
  
"You're pathetic!" screamed Patrick. His face turning red. "Didn't I teach you anything boy!"  
  
Patrick turned from John and was walking to the gun on the ground when suddenly he felt a tackle. John turned Patrick around and was continuously pounding on him.  
  
"This is for me" growled John. "This is for Sam. This is for the innocents you murdered, and this is for mom"  
  
John lifted Patrick and swung him against the car. Patrick fell into a heap on the ground. Blood pouring down his face.  
  
Bailey and Sam smiled and John looked at them.  
  
"John!" screamed Sam. "Behind you!"  
  
John felt Patrick pull him and throw him against the railing. His back was probably bleeding and was hurting real bad. John kicked Patrick in the groin and stood up. He pushed Patrick against the ledge and kicked him again. John quickly picked up a gun and they fought over it. They both slammed at the ledge.  
  
Sam was praying and watching helplessly. Bailey had enough, he saw Greg was distracted and Sam got the hint. She dropped to the ground and Bailey grabbed the gun and elbowed Greg in the face.  
  
A gunshot ran out and Sam screamed.  
  
Patrick grinned at John and kept a grip on him.  
  
"Thanks Johnny Boy" growled Patrick.  
  
"Let go" whispered John.  
  
Patrick used the last of his strength and pulled John over the ledge with him. They both plummeted into the lake. Sam screams filled the cold night air. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Nooooo!" screamed Sam looking over the ledge.  
  
Bailey also looked over and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number.  
  
"Get everyone here now!" shouted Bailey. "Divers, paramedics here!"  
  
He and Sam ran to the car to drive under the bridge. Sam jumped in the car. John had to be alive every second counted. She was scared out of her mind. How would she go on without John? No Sam he's alive.  
  
****Command Center****  
  
There was much frenzy at the command center. Nathan was making various phone calls and started to leave. Grace pulled George out of the chair and they rushed out of there. Practically everyone had left.  
  
****Under the bridge****  
  
Patrick walked towards a tree hugging John tightly. Both their lips were blue and they were pale.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP!" screamed Patrick.  
  
He looked at John and tapped his cheek.  
  
"Come on John" said Patrick. "You can't die on me damn it"  
  
He saw Bailey's car approach and then he shut the car off and ran out with Sam.  
  
"He's still alive" said Sam.  
  
"Let him go!" cried Bailey pulling out his gun.  
  
"You have to listen to me" cried Patrick.  
  
"Shut the hell up you scum" said Bailey. "In a few minutes this area will be blocked off and you will be surrounded"  
  
Patrick looked at John again and another car pulled up. Three guys came out.  
  
"Boss let's go" said the man.  
  
Sam pointed a gun at one of the guys. Patrick looked at Bailey.  
  
"Let me go" said Patrick. "His life is hanging on a thread"  
  
"Just turn yourself in" said Sam.  
  
"Please take care of him" said Patrick kissing the top of John's head.  
  
Bailey put his gun down all that mattered to him was getting his son back alive. They heard sirens and Patrick handed John to Bailey. Then he ran to the car and they drove off.  
  
"Sam get the ambulance" said Bailey checking John's pulse. He remembered John was stabbed on the side and quickly put pressure on the wound.  
  
"Don't go anywhere" said Bailey. "You hear me"  
  
Grace and a couple EMT's ran up with a gurney.  
  
"Sam and I are coming with" said Bailey running up to the ambulance.  
  
"Bailey I have to be in there to assist" said Grace. "It's you or Sam"  
  
"Bailey go" said Sam hugging him. "Please keep him safe. I'll be right behind you with Nathan"  
  
"There's no pulse" cried the EMT.  
  
***Up There****  
  
John woke up in a very bright place. He sat up and felt warm and energized.  
  
"Sam, Bailey" called John walking down a hall. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"Well you're not there" said a voice laughing.  
  
John stopped and turned around.  
  
"That's not where this path leads" said Noreen. "And watch your mouth young man"  
  
John stepped back.  
  
"My poor baby" said Noreen. "How you've grown, you're so handsome"  
  
Noreen walked towards John and pulled him into a hug. John closed his eyes and allowed his tears to fall. She still smelled the same. He pulled her in a tighter hug.  
  
"Mom I'm sorry" sobbed John. "I should've been there"  
  
Noreen looked him in the eye.  
  
"Don't you dare blame yourself" she said. "And have you die too? It's not your fault baby. Please don't cry, I don't want you to suffer anymore"  
  
"You're more beautiful than I remember" said John. "Guess looks run in the family"  
  
"As does sarcasm" shot back Noreen.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry about the whole paternity mess" said Noreen.  
  
"Don't worry about it" said John. "I'm glad Bailey is my father"  
  
"You could never be a product of Patrick" said Noreen. "He hurt you so bad but now you have a family who loves you dearly"  
  
"They're great" said John.  
  
"And the special woman" said Noreen.  
  
"Sam" said John. "Yeah she's my angel besides you of course"  
  
"You are such a charmer" said Noreen pinching his cheeks. "But get closer to Bailey, follow your heart like I should have followed mine"  
  
"Did you love Bailey?" asked John.  
  
"I still do sweetie" said Noreen. "I love you also, so much"  
  
"I don't want you to go" said John. "Time was stolen from us and it's not fair. You didn't have to do anything special for my birthday"  
  
"Yes I should've listened" said Noreen. "But it was my time"  
  
"I want to stay with you" said John.  
  
"It's not your time" said Noreen. "Stay strong and embrace life. They need you down there"  
  
She kissed his cheek and hugged him.  
  
"I love you " whispered John.  
  
"I love you too" said Noreen.  
  
****Hospital****  
  
"We have a pulse" cried Grace as they pushed the gurney into the emergency room.  
  
She pushed Bailey out.  
  
"Don't worry Bailey" she said as a couple doctors rushed in. "He's in good hands"  
  
"Take care of him, Grace" said Bailey watching as she went back in.  
  
****A few minutes later****  
  
Bailey, George, Sam, and Nathan were sitting in the waiting room.  
  
"He's still alive" cried Nathan angrily.  
  
"But the thing is John shot him he wasn't even limping" said Sam.  
  
"Maybe he was wearing a bulletproof vest" snapped Nathan.  
  
Sam was taken aback.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Nathan putting a hand on her lap.  
  
"It's okay" said Sam. "I'm worried for him too"  
  
"I don't care about Patrick right now" said Bailey. "He did the damage. Where's Rachel?"  
  
"At the scene" said George.  
  
"He's becoming a real problem" said Sam sighing.  
  
"I keep promising" said Bailey burying his head in his hands letting the tears fall. "Promising I would get him. Promising that Patrick wouldn't hurt him anymore. What if he dies? What kind of father am I?"  
  
Sam pulled Bailey into a hug.  
  
"You're a great father" said Sam. "You are"  
  
***2 hours later****  
  
"Agent Malone" cried the nurse. "There is still no news on Agent Grant"  
  
"I want to speak with Dr. Alvarez or Dr. Johnson" cried Bailey.  
  
The nurse's eyes hardened.  
  
"If you keep being a disturbance I'll have you tossed out of here" she threatened.  
  
Bailey walked back into the waiting room angrily. Sam was pacing eating a chocolate bar. Her eyes were red from crying and she was obviously exhausted.  
  
"No one will tell me what's going on with my son!" cried Bailey angrily.  
  
Sam sat down. "No news is good news right?"  
  
They continued to wait there impatiently hoping for good news. 


	14. Chapter 14

Bailey put placed a blanket over Sam. She was sleeping on Nathan's lap who was also sleeping. George was sleeping on the other couch. Bailey stepped out into the hallway. He saw Grace walking towards him with relief written all over her face.  
  
"He's ok" said Grace sighing.  
  
They hugged.  
  
"He's in critical condition though" said Grace. "The next 24 hours will be crucial but we're confident"  
  
"Where is he?" asked Bailey.  
  
"They are settling him in his room" said Grace. "We have two agents already guarding"  
  
"Good" said Bailey. "I want to see him"  
  
"Where is everyone else?" asked Grace.  
  
"Sleeping" said Bailey.  
  
"All right I'll take you then" said Grace.  
  
Bailey followed Grace to the elevator. She pressed the button and the doors opened. They stepped inside and Grace caught how nervous Bailey looked.  
  
"He'll be okay" said Grace. "I promise. There are agents being checked out at headquarters to be placed by his room and only us five plus Dr. Johnson are cleared to enter his room"  
  
"Thanks Grace" said Bailey as they stepped out of the elevator.  
  
They entered John's room. Bailey looked at John various machines were hooked up to him and Bailey had to keep his anger under control. The bastard was still out there.  
  
"We think he'll be out for 24 hours" said Grace. "He might have some temporary memory loss and aside from the bruises and couple of broken ribs that's all"  
  
"That's all!" cried Bailey. "The damage has been done and he still got away!"  
  
Grace shook her head and Bailey took a breath.  
  
"Sorry Grace" said Bailey.  
  
"I'll leave you alone" said Grace walking out.  
  
Bailey walked over to the hospital bed and sat down. He took John's hand.  
  
"Hey John" said Bailey. "I hope you can hear me cause if you can't I'd feel real stupid" He looked at John's sleeping form. "You have to be fine. I mean you might not be fine but."  
  
Why was this so hard? Bailey put his head on the bed and sighed.  
  
"We'll get him together" said Bailey. "And this is one promise I will fulfill"  
  
Bailey didn't notice Patrick in a large overcoat and a ski cap over his head watching longingly. Patrick saw John in this bad condition and tightened his fist. He didn't want anyone to see him so he walked away. Just as he left Bailey looked towards the door.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Grace walked into John's room and saw Bailey with his head on John's bed sleeping and gripping his hand. Sort of a Kodak moment. Grace checked on John's vitals and smiled.  
  
John opened his eyes his head was throbbing he felt like someone smashed a hammer against his skull.  
  
"Welcome back baby" said Grace softly brushing his curls from his forehead.  
  
John made a face and Grace chuckled. Bailey awoke and saw Grace flashing a light in John's eyes. Bailey grinned when he saw John was awake. Grace removed the oxygen mask.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare" said Grace. "Now take a deep breath"  
  
John did as she said and ended up in a coughing fit. Grace helped him drink some water. She placed the glass on the table by the table next to her.  
  
"What year is it?" asked Grace.  
  
"2000" said John rolling his eyes. (Yeah this is in the past. This takes in place of season 4)  
  
Grace asked him a few more questions and then smiled.  
  
"He's okay" said Grace.  
  
"So before I took that Award winning Olympic dive did he die?" asked John.  
  
Bailey and Grace chuckled before frowning.  
  
"No" said Bailey. "He's the one that pulled you out"  
  
"What?!" cried John.  
  
"John please calm down" said Bailey glancing at the heart monitor.  
  
John took a deep breath. "Sorry"  
  
"He should be the one lying in here not you" said Grace angrily.  
  
"I shot him didn't I?" asked John.  
  
"We think he was wearing a bullet proof vest" said Bailey.  
  
"No" said John. "I didn't feel one when I punched him or I would've shot him in the head"  
  
"We're going to investigate on that" said Bailey.  
  
"Can I go home now?" asked John attempting to sit up.  
  
"No way!" cried Grace pushing him back down. "Maybe tomorrow afternoon. I think Sam, Nathan, and George are waiting outside"  
  
"Send them in" said John with a wide smile.  
  
Grace left to fetch them and Bailey looked at John.  
  
"Thank God you're okay" said Nathan standing at the foot of the bed as Sam made her way next to John. She placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'm glad you're here" said Sam.  
  
"Me too" said John.  
  
"Sorry guys" said Bailey looking up. "Can you give me a minute with John?"  
  
"Yeah" said Sam.  
  
Sam, Grace, George, and Nathan left John and Bailey alone.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Bailey. "Really?"  
  
"I almost died Bailey" said John shakingly. "I mean I almost didn't come back and I know you thought the same thing"  
  
"Of course" said Bailey sitting up on the bed. "You're my son and If I could change one thing I would've never gone to the army and given the love you and your mother deserve"  
  
"No" said John. "Then I wouldn't have such a wonderful sister"  
  
"True" said Bailey. "But I wish your life was different"  
  
"The only think I don't regret is joining your team" said John. "No matter how many times I get put in the hospital"  
  
He chuckled as did Bailey.  
  
"And their should be some perks to being the boss' son" said John.  
  
Bailey laughed and they hugged and cried at the same time. Bailey looked at John and wiped his tears then his own.  
  
"I guess we should call the others who are eavesdropping" said John looking towards the door.  
  
Sam, George, Grace and Nathan walked in with tears in their eyes. Sam went by John's side and pulled out a rubber band.  
  
"John after last night" said Sam. "I realized I'm ready to take the next step. I love you to the core of my heart and Tom will always be a part of my heart also. I'm not afraid anymore. Patrick and Jack can both go to hell. We're going to live our lives together"  
  
John smiled and kissed her. Sam looked into his blue sparkling eyes and she was definitely up for this.  
  
"So Agent Johnathan Grant" said Sam smiling. "Will you marry me?"  
  
John's smile slowly faded. 


	15. Chapter 15Final Chapter

Last part- Isolation  
  
I just want to thank my loyal readers for reviewing and encouraging me to write. A huge thanks to Elena for especially pushing me and for taking personal interest in this fic. Give John a hug for me! Hope you all enjoy this final part!  
  
John opened his mouth and his heart sped a little.  
  
"Whoa" said John. "This is a big step"  
  
"A huge one" said Sam smiling.  
  
"I don't want you to rush" said John. "We can wait"  
  
"I'm not rushing" said Sam. "For the past four years I was attracted to you and that grew into something more, something big. I want to spend the rest of my life with you to know you're there next to me when I wake up. Your loving reassuring smile, your wonderful warm blue eyes, I want to wake up to that everyday"  
  
John wiped his tears and held Sam's hands.  
  
"Yes Sam" said John. "I want to be with you for eternity"  
  
Sam laughed and made a ring out of the rubber band then she put it on his finger.  
  
"Cool" said John.  
  
"You're officially taken" said Sam kissing him.  
  
Everyone clapped. John broke the kiss.  
  
"I know who my best man is" said John.  
  
George patted Nathan's back.  
  
"George and Nathan" said John. "How could I just pick one of my best friends"  
  
"What?" asked George. "John you don't have to"  
  
"I want you to be" said John.  
  
"Thanks a lot" said George hugging him so did Nathan.  
  
"Grace will you be my maid of honor?" asked Sam.  
  
"Me?!" cried Grace.  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"I love to" said Grace hugging her.  
  
Bailey hugged Sam and John.  
  
"Bailey would you walk me down the aisle?" asked Sam grinning.  
  
"You bet I will" said Bailey smiling.  
  
Rachel peeked in. "Sorry if I'm interrupting you"  
  
"No" said John. "Come in"  
  
Rachel walked in and shut the door.  
  
"Sam and John are engaged" said Bailey.  
  
"Congratulations" said Rachel. She looked at Bailey. "Can I talk to you outside?"  
  
Bailey followed Rachel out of the room.  
  
"What's up?" asked Bailey.  
  
"We found Patrick" said Rachel. "2 yards from the lake. He's in surgery right now"  
  
"What?!" said Bailey shocked. "But I saw him leave in a car"  
  
"He suffering from hypothermia and multiple gunshot wounds" said Rachel.  
  
"And their keeping him alive" said Bailey angrily.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything in front of John" said Rachel.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Bailey.  
  
"You should stay here" said Rachel.  
  
"I want to see the bastard that almost killed my son" said Bailey.  
  
"Ok" said Rachel.  
  
***A few minutes later***  
  
Bailey looked through the window as doctors hurriedly recovered the bullets. Bailey shook his head in disgust. Then turned to Rachel.  
  
"Make sure there are agents guarding him" said Bailey. "I can't believe he's in the same hospital as John"  
  
"Don't worry Bailey" said Rachel. "Should we tell John?"  
  
***Fifteen minutes later***  
  
"Well he's practically dead right?" asked Nathan.  
  
"Too bad it's practically" said Sam angrily. She looked at John. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah" said John. "Why should I let him take control of my life? It's over. I have you guys and he's not worth my time anymore"  
  
"John you need your rest hon" said Grace taking out a syringe and placing the contents in the IV.  
  
"Alright" said John.  
  
"I'll be right here" said Sam snuggling in.  
  
"I'll be safe knowing that" said John.  
  
Sam smiled. Everyone exchange good-byes. After everyone left John pulled Sam into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I can't wait" whispered Sam. "To bring you home and take good care of you"  
  
John put his head on her chest.  
  
"You're not saying anything" said Sam kissing the top of his head.  
  
"I'm just embracing the moment" said John sleepily.  
  
Sam ran her hand through his hair and turned on the tv. She peeked at John who was sound asleep. Things were looking up and Sam was going to be there to chase all of John's demons away.  
  
***Four hours later***  
  
Dr. Johnson was checking Patrick's vitals. He sighed. He was on duty for the rest of the night. He wanted to smother Patrick, how disgusting was he? Dr. Johnson sneered and walked to one of the closets.  
  
Patrick shot up in the bed. He saw multiple wires connecting to him and started taking them off. Dr. Johnson turned around hearing the sudden heartbeat change.  
  
"Shit" said Dr. Johnson.  
  
"Get these things off of me" said Patrick. He got up quickly and the flatline alarm sounded off. Patrick threw the heart monitor to the floor shattering it.  
  
Dr. Johnson made for the door slowly.  
  
"Look everything is fine" said Dr. Johnson.  
  
"Not if you don't cooperate" said Patrick menacingly. He was still feeling drowsy as he took out his IV. "Where's John?"  
  
"Dr. Johnson" called a couple of nurses. "Is the patient okay?"  
  
"Yes" said Dr. Johnson. "Go back to your station"  
  
"Where's John?" asked Patrick again.  
  
"I can't tell you that" said Dr. Johnson reaching the doorknob. He was trapped from fear. Patrick stood up and grabbed Dr. Johnson. He had taken the scapel from the table by him and he put it of to Dr. Johnson's neck.  
  
"One last time" said Patrick. "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know" said Dr. Johnson.  
  
"Too bad" said Patrick as he slit Dr. Johnson's throat. "What kind of crappy hospital is this when no one comes when someone flatlines?"  
  
Dr. Johnson fell to the floor a puddle of blood forming. Patrick went into his pocket and brought out a cigarette. He lit it and started smoking.  
  
"Oh Johnny boy we're not finished yet" said Patrick.  
  
He undressed Dr. Johnson who was dead and put on his scrubs. Then he made a quick exit with the scalpel in hand. He walked down the hallway looking for John's name. He saw agents walking in his direction and turned towards the elevator. He had to find John another time. Dr. Johnson and an empty bed will be found soon and he was still weak.  
  
Patrick walked out of the hospital with no problem.  
  
"What a joke" laughed Patrick as he walked down the street.  
  
***Ten minutes later***  
  
Bailey was two feet from Patrick's room when his cell phone rang. It was Dr. Johnson.  
  
"Hello" said Bailey.  
  
"Hi Daddy Malone" teased Patrick. "How's John?"  
  
Bailey went white. "Who is this?"  
  
"You know who" said Patrick. "And that was just the beginning. It's now time for Round two"  
  
The End? 


End file.
